kiss me in the light
by AnySciuto
Summary: Luke begins sending presents to Garcia anonymously after falling in love with her. He knows she loves him, but will use some games to draw her to his romantic web.
1. Chapter 1

She probably saw him as an intruder. I thought he wanted to take Morgan's place in the hearts of the agents, and she simply hated that idea.

There were some avoiding the new agent, but she should stop it. She only supported him during the presentation of the cases and then left without speaking to the newcomer. She practically locked herself inside her living room.

When she was in the rest room she would leave as soon as he arrived. He never understood that. Luke was determined to win the heart of that girl he thought was incredible. The ease of how she managed just about everything by typing on the computer. He wanted to know her entirely.

One morning flowers arrived at the BAU headquarters addressed to Penelope. No name was given. There was a card along with the flowers. "To one of the greatest goddesses of computing. Of his greatest fan." Was just written. Prentiss was happy after all after Sam Penelope had not had anyone else. Reid wanted to do a scan of the card, but Rossi stopped him in the name of privacy and romance.

Garcia remembered the last man to send her flowers at BAU. Jason Gideon. Years ago after being a total mass with her during a case, practically invading her office. It's a good thing she knew it was not him who sent it, but Hotch sent it past Gideon.

Morgan had given him some, but with him it was out of friendship.

\- A fan? Garcia thought, putting the flowers on the small office table.

She went back to work. Luke arrived a few hours later to work.

\- They sent flowers to Garcia. Emily spoke with Luke in the jet after the information was passed.

\- Someone special? - Luke masterfully disguises his reactions.

\- A fan. - Answered Emily. "And I think it's good that she's recognized."

The case yielded enough to return home two days later.

Luke stopped at a Lan House.

"She'll be so happy." Luke opened a kitten plush website. - That's perfect.

He did not make the mistake of using his own card. He paid with a card specially made to buy gifts for his new passion. Nicholas Bells was in the identity created a young nerd who was studying at Caltech and was a fan of the "Black Queen" Penelope's Hacker identity. He would be the perfect man for Luke to please her and conquer her slowly. He bought a white plush kitten and sent it with a card.

Garcia got the other day straight from the FBI.

\- Another Garcia? Emily asked in surprise. "Someone wants to conquer you."

"I'm not ready for this, Emily. Penelope replied, opening the small pink wrapping.

There was another card. "To my beloved Black Queen that until night becomes day."

"He called you the Black Queen." Reid spoke after taking the card out of Penelope's hands and starting an analysis. "It's some fan obsessed by you, Penelope.

"You must be a lunatic wanting me to go back to the bad side." - Said looking at the little plush kitten. "But I must admit that his taste is very good.

"You'll keep that, will not you?" Emily asked.

"He probably spent a note on it. - Garcia said. "I can not just rule it out.

Luke came to headquarters at that hour. Garcia followed with his present to his room avoiding contact with the rookie. Luke was happy to see her smile at his gift.

"Another gift, I suppose. - Luke said.

\- Second in two days. - Emily said. And this time he called her the Black Queen.

"Garcia is not a person who lives in the dark. Luke frowned. "Because he would call her the Black Queen."

"It was her code name in the Hacker world." - Answered Emily.

"Was he an evil person?" Luke asked.

"I think Hotch saw how good a person she could be and recruited her." - Emily said. "With a good threat of sending her to jail."

"She'd be a wasted talent with her in jail." Luke said trying to look less passionate and as far away as possible from suspicion.

"Yes," Emily replied.

She turned to Luke and left. Luke was happy with his plan going well. He had surprised Garcia once more.


	2. sweet love

It was the second day that Penelope was present at BAU. This time a glass decorated with some cute images of Brazil. Although she did not understand the choice of the decoration of the glass she loved it. It was not something she would wear in public in the long run. She knew everything about Brazil, but really all that green and yellow was too flashy even for her.

Emily was worried about these deliveries. Practically all at the same time of several places. She ordered that nothing else rise without being examined.

"I know we almost got sick with Mr. Scratch so we have to be careful with this guy who's sending so many gifts to Garcia. Some who have been here for some time know what happened when someone took Penelope to dinner. Emily said.

\- We have to take care of the amount of gifts. Reid said. - These elements tend to please the intended target and then do something they really want.

"And if he's pleasing her so much, he wants something with her." - Luke spoke even knowing it was him and he really wanted something with Penelope.

"I asked Monty for help from IRT now that he's out of work and Jack Garrett can come and help us on that." - Emily said. - Matt. I need you to protect Penelope.

Luke was jealous.

\- I think I can do that. Luke said.

\- Are you sure? Emily asked. "She tries to avoid you every time you meet here during work."

\- Yes. Luke replied. "I really need more time with her to see that I'm not an intruder here. Luke justified.

"Well ..." Emily considered the possibilities. - That's right. Just do not kill yourself. Emily said.

"Let's not get to that point. Luke replied, even though it was not a question.

Luke headed to Penelope's room. He gave two beats and a few seconds later she came to answer.

"Emily sent me." Luke said before she said anything.

"I do not need protection." Penelope said.

"Well ..." Luke sat in one of the chairs. "There's someone really wanting your attention." And until we find out if he wants good or evil, I'll be his shadow.

\- I do not believe. She answered closing the door.

"It was the same thing you said when I got to BAU. - Luke said.

"If you stay here, do not tease." - Answered Garcia.

She disguised her passion, but it was so in her face that all she had to do was write on her forehead.

She started typing a report on the job.

\- I need to type my password. Garcia said to Luke.

\- Something indecent that I can not see and why is putting password in the file? Luke said.

"The only indecent thing in this file is the photos the felon took from the victims after stabbing them. "The mood between the two was so implied and so in the face that you could see from afar.

\- When will I see pictures of you with your pet cat? Luke asked.

"You're disturbing me, you know?" - Garcia said. "If you're really going to stay here, you'll be quiet."

Luke knew it was the only way he could be close to his technological goddess.

\- I need to go to the bathroom. Luke called out. He went to a local to buy the room present. He knew how much she liked hair accessories so she searched for something beautiful for hers.

-Perfect. - Luke said. - Time to pay. He took the card out of his pocket and paid. He knew some technological tricks not to be tracked.

He went back to Penelope's room.

"Did you send for the pot?" Penelope asked wryly. She was jealous of him and he knew it.

"I really did. - Only Luke replied.

"It must have been-" Garcia paused to think of a word that seemed innocent. - Gratifying.

\- And it was. Luke smirked.

Penelope started turning off the computers. Luke stood up.

\- Look. You can protect me at work, but I do not want you in my house. Penelope said.

"Emily told me to protect her." Luke said. "And I intend to do that."

\- I know how to take care of myself. - Garcia said. The fear of Luke going to her house was that she did not control herself.

\- Promise to call me if something happens? Luke asked.

\- If something happens. Penelope said.

\- At any time or moment. Luke said.

\- That's right. Penelope said.

She got in the car and went to her house.

\- God. She thought as she entered the house. - He smells like spring.

Garcia took a shower and went to sleep.


	3. Dreams

Another day at work. At the same time as the other presents, the room arrived. Emily intercepted the delivery man before he could leave.

\- Sit down. Emily spoke in the interrogation room. "Who do you represent?"

\- The post office. Said the boy. "I just deliver what people buy.

"Four days, four presents. Emily said. "Why are you harassing my technical analyst?"

"If she gets presents, it should be a good thing." - Answered the boy. "Were they bombs or things like that?"

"No. Four presents in four days. Emily showed the photos of the presents. - Always at the same time.

\- I believe punctuality is a virtue. The man replied.

\- You think that's funny? Emily was furious that day.

\- Definitely not. The man replied. "But you got my timeline, so it's written down where it comes from.

\- It's good to have it. - Answered Emily leaving.

Rossi was waiting for her in the team room.

\- Then? Rossi asked.

"Besides being a jerk, he's not the one who's harassing you, that's what he's trying to do. - Answered Emily. "We have to find out before we have to take desperate measures."

"Good. Someone who's sending flowers, teddy bears, decorated cups, and hair accessories has to know her well enough to know she likes it. - Rossi said.

\- I think it is interesting. Luke said. "Maybe he's just a fan of the" black queen "as he put it on the card.

Rossi and Emily looked at Luke. Reid was quiet.

"Thinking of something Spencer?" - JJ asked.

"He called her the" black queen "on the second card. Reid said.

\- AND? Emily asked.

"Very few people really know that she was a hacker girl in the past and that codename. Reid said.

\- You think he's from the FBI? Emily asked.

\- Most likely. - Reid said. "And I think we should put her under constant surveillance until we find out who's sending those gifts." Not now. If another gift comes tomorrow.

Luke had to reshape the plan. It was not what he wanted. Put her under guard. He decided to take a break from the presents.

"Who knows phone calls?" Luke thought for some voice change program.

He also bought a disposable phone and disabled the GPS.

"I hope it does not go wrong." Luke dialed the numbers in Penelope's room waiting for her to answer. He had already recorded the message.

\- Goddess of all technologies. Penelope replied.

"Your smile enchants my little girl. The voice spoke.

\- Excuse. Who is it? Penelope asked.

"Is there any chance of loving him?" And they hung up.

Penelope was shocked.

"Who made this ridiculous joke?" She wondered.

Emily went to Penelope's office after hearing the comments from the office.

"Why did not you tell me about the call?" Emily asked. "You're getting gifts and phone calls."

"It must be a joke." Penelope said. "Someone too smart to figure that number out."

\- I want to put you in protection. Emily said. "You can come to work every day, but you'll have someone like you in the next few days."

"And who would it be?" Penelope asked.

\- Luke. - Answered Emily. "I can not send Matt because we need him on the field."

"Would not you have someone else?" Penelope could not control her own emotions when she was with Luke.

"Is there anything against Alvez?" Emily asked.

"No," said Penelope.

"Then it's settled." - Emily said.

"Will he stay with me even in my apartment?" Garcia asked.

\- It's needed. Emily left.

Luke appeared at the door of Penelope's office.

\- I'm anxious. - Luke said.

"You're sleeping on the couch." Penelope answered, picking up her things.

\- Done. Luke responded with Penelope.


	4. Revelations

Garcia woke up that morning with the smell of pancakes. She usually just had breakfast one morning before going to work. She tried to fight the urge to go to Luke only with the pajamas she wore. He slept on the couch as it was, but apparently he decided to please Penelope. She stayed still a few minutes in bed, but since she had to go to work she got up with the least noise.

She tried to pass through the kitchen without Luke seeing her, but she failed considerably.

\- I made pancakes. Luke said when he saw her. - If you're hungry.

\- Thank you. Penelope replied. "I usually take a shower before I have breakfast."

"I'll end it and put it on the table and wait for you." Luke said.

\- It's kind of weird. Penelope said.

"Bizarre why?" Luke asked.

"If I remember correctly, you're here to protect me." Penelope said. "And not for cooking."

\- It's just pancakes. Luke replied. "And I do not just have breakfast in the morning."

\- I need a shower to go to work. Penelope said.

She went into the bathroom and took her daily bath.

Luke set the coffee table. Penelope was soon out of the bath smelling of roses. Luke had to fight the urge that the scent aroused in him.

\- Coffee? Luke asked.

\- I'm late for work. Penelope said.

The truth is that if she stayed with him for too long, she would not control herself.

\- Just a coffee. Luke asked.

\- Job. Penelope said, taking the keys.

\- That's right. Luke said. "But I'll bring the pancakes."

Penelope chuckled at Luke.

\- Pancakes are good. Penelope said. "But I'm going to drive so I can not eat and drive."

They arrived at BAU shortly thereafter. There would be no way to get her attention without being caught. All were instructed to monitor any call or gift to Garcia. Emily had already admitted the possibility of the return of some very unpleasant strangers. He even thought Mr. Scratch was behind everything.

The team should go to Denver in a case of bottlenecks. Luke was needed and Emily had to leave Penelope alone at BAU.

"Anything calls me at once." Emily said before leaving.

\- Yes ma'am. Penelope said.

Luke, who was in Denver with the team, waited at the police station while the others were out on the field and sent a gift to Penelope. He chose the best Red Rose Ship and sent it to her with a card. "I have you in my dreams every night. Do you have me in your dreams?" And waited the next day.

The team arrived at BAU after the case and one of the agents came to Emily and Rossi.

"Did he send you another present?" Emily asked in despair.

"He's having some fun with it." - Rossi said.

"What does it say on the card?" Reid asked as he pulled out of Rossi's hands. "I have you in my dreams every night. Do you have me in your dreams?"

\- What does that mean? Rossi asked.

\- He knows her. Reid said. "It must be someone very close to her. There are no words like "I'll hurt you if you do not stay with me." It's more like a passionate person without courage.

Luke heard those words disguising the other agents.

"So he wants her to date and not kill?" Emily asked. "What happens if she rejects you?"

"He can be a good person." - Reid said. - The gifts: the roses, the plush kitten, the glass, the phone call and roses again.

\- But? Rossi asked. - There's always one, "but."

"But you'll know what kind of man he gets when he's rejected." - Reid said.

"I'd bet on the good person." - Luke said.

\- It's because? Emily asked.

"He never threatened her on the cards." - Alvez said. "I think the roses and the card should reach Penelope.

Emily thought about the possibilities.

\- That's right. Emily said. "Take them to her."

Luke reached Penelope's office and entered after knocking.

"They are for you." - Luke said. "From your secret admirer."

\- Are beautiful. - Garcia said.

She looked annoyed. Luke sat down beside her.

\- Hey. What is the problem? Luke asked.

"What if he's a stalker?" Garcia was afraid.

"I'm going to hell to protect you from any danger this guy might be. - Luke said. "But he must be a good person."

"Do you know who that is?" Penelope asked.

"The team and I drew a profile of him. - Luke said.

He took her hand and helped her to her feet. When she got up he hugged her tightly. She felt like she was in a fairy tale.

He tried to kiss her cheek, but instead their mouths met.

\- Excuse me. Garcia said after the kiss.

Luke did not say anything. What he most desired had happened.

\- This should not happen. - Garcia said.

"I did not. Luke said.

He pulled her closer and gave her another kiss.

"That should certainly happen." Luke said.

\- Why did it? Penelope asked.

"I've been sending you presents for almost a week because I can not say how much I'm in love with you." Luke said.

What are you talking about? Penelope asked.

\- I'm really in love with you Penelope Grace Garcia. Luke said to Penelope's surprise.

She was speechless.


	5. Pain and love

**_I'm so sorry for the lack of update on the weekend. I decided to take advantage of the Brazilian holiday to visit my grandmother in the hospital. has been complicated weeks for the family._**

Penelope was still recovering from the shock. As much as she loved him too, she was afraid of what he might say. Luke was still at his side in the office when Emily came in and she was startled.

\- Something wrong? Emily asked.

\- She is afraid. Luke disguised. "And I came to keep you company."

\- We need to be careful with this guy. - Emily said. "When I have time, I want both of you in the team room."

\- Because? Luke asked.

"I asked Jack Garrett for help since he sent a glass decorated with Brazilian things. - Emily said. - Maybe he's a Brazilian.

"Maybe he liked the decor." Luke said.

\- Alvez. You've been defending this guy a lot. Emily said.

Luke froze.

"Not for nothing, but not everyone is a psychopath with a gun. Luke said.

The guy who shot Penelope did not have a gun either, and in the end he shot her with one. Emily was shocked at Luke defending that face.

\- It's ok. Penelope said after a while. "I want to find out who this guy is."

She was not ready yet, nor was Luke, who had no idea what to tell Emily about it.

Emily left them both alone again.

"Why did not you tell her?" Luke asked.

\- And say what? "Penelope was upset about lying to Emily.

\- Comes. Luke took Penelope by the hand and they went to the team room.

They arrived and everyone turned to them. Luke hand in hand with Penelope, they who did not get along now were holding hands.

\- They made up? Rossi asked.

\- A truce. Luke replied.

\- We got clues from Stalker. Emily said.

Jack picked up the file that was in his hands and placed it on the table. The open picture of the decorated glass gave an idea.

\- We think he stole this glass. Jack said. "He must be a Brazilian living here in the States."

Luke was terrified. It had gone far enough.

"I have something to tell you. Luke spoke suddenly.

The whole team looked at him as if he expected something.

"There is no Stalker. Luke said. "It's just me sending gifts to Penelope."

The whole staff was bewildered. Emily frowned.

\- And not. Penelope did not even suspect it was me. Luke completed.

\- In my office. Now Agent Alvez. - Emily said.

Luke followed Emily, hoping she would not get fired.

"Sit there, Luke. - Emily said.

Luke sat down in one of the chairs in front of the table.

\- Because? Emily asked. "Why did you do all this?"

"I wanted her to accept me, and if I did, she could not even accept it. Luke replied.

"She spent a lot of time when that asshole shot her." And I'm sure you know that story. Emily said.

\- Excuse me. I just wanted to win her trust. Luke said.

"What about the card?" Asked Emily? "I have you in my dreams every night. Do you have me in your dreams?" ?

"I can not explain it." - Alvez answered.

"You're in love with Penelope, are not you?" Emily asked.

"If I tell you, will not you be mad at me?" Luke asked.

"Well ... depending on the answer." - Answered Emily.

"I fell in love with Penelope." Luke said. "She's an independent girl, she knows how to do things very well, and she has feelings we do not have in front of a crime scene. Luke's eyes gleamed.

Emily thought for a moment.

\- It's her? Emily asked. "Do you think she feels the same way about you?"

\- I'm sure. Luke said. "When I told her I was the one sending the presents and I pulled her into one kiss, she thought it was wrong, but it was the other.

Emily smiled. Penelope had finally found the right man.

"I will not say it's against the rules because I think you already know it, and so does she. - Emily said. "But if they're professionals at work, I see no problem in dating each other."

Luke was relieved. He and Emily returned to the team room. Penelope was not there.

"Where's Penelope?" Emily asked.

"I thought I was with you." - Answered Rossi.

\- Maybe in the bathroom. Emily answered, going to the bathroom.

Luke did not understand that sudden disappearance of Penelope.

Emily entered the bathroom and found Penelope sitting by the sink. She had a purple spot on her head.

\- What happened? Emily asked.

\- I fell. Penelope said.

"Why did not you call someone?" Emily helped her friend to her feet.

\- Do not know. Penelope replied.

"Luke told me about you." Emily said. "Maybe the pressure of the last few days has brought you down."

\- I am fine. Emily. Penelope stood up.

"Then let's go back to the living room." - Emily said. "I have to tell everyone there is not a Stalker looking for you."


	6. The Final Dance

**_I was so happy with the result of this story that it will probably have a volume two even though I'm not 100% sure since my schedules are tight between hospital, work and my Criminal Minds marathons._**

6.

\- Are you in a relationship? Reid asked after hearing Emily's explanation.

"We have not seen it very well yet. - Alvez answered. "But if it depends on me, the romance goes forward."

Penelope was distracted by something and did not notice the whole staff staring at her.

"And that's what he said. Penelope said before getting up and leaving.

\- What happened to her? Reid asked.

"I think the pressure of it all made her fall into the bathroom. Emily said. "And I promised you a secret about it, but it was a bad deal."

"She may be stressed at all, but I doubt it's all that." Reid said.

"What do you mean, Spencer?" - JJ asked.

"Remember that guy who shot her?" Reid asked.

\- He's dead, Spencer. - JJ said. - Alias, I killed him.

"I do not think I knew that." Jack snapped.

"Well ..." JJ began. "It was ten years ago. His name was Jason Clarke Battle and he called her out one night. At the time she and Morgan had argued over this guy and even as he called her out she preferred to go with that Jason. They went to a restaurant and when they returned home he shot her. JJ paused. "She was between life and death and when Morgan took her to her apartment he came back to attack her.

"And why did he do that to her?" Jack asked. The story was interesting to him.

"He was a dirty cop and had committed some crimes. Murders in the majority and she marked the cases in an attempt to help. JJ's stomach was twisting. And he made every effort to attract her without her seeing that he was a danger.

\- What happened next? Jack asked.

"He tried to get rid of the proceedings by making a corregidor man hostage." And I came in from behind and shot him in the head. - Answered JJ.

And she probably revived it all at once. Jack said.

\- I'll talk to her. Spencer said.

Reid got up from his chair and went to meet Penelope in the break room.

"The best thing is to talk. Reid told Penelope.

"I thought you'd gotten over it." Penelope replied. - You know. Ten years is a long time for this.

\- When I shot that nurse I felt like this a while later and now I have SEPT again because of the arrest. Reid said. "It's going to be tricky at first. It will begin to surface more and more often during cases, but you can not lose your temper because we depend on you.

"I just thought I'd gotten over it a little while ago." Penelope said.

Luke appeared in the break room.

"Are you trying to steal my girl?" Luke asked wryly. - Are you alright?

\- I am. It's just ... "Penelope was silent.

"I'm sorry I really put you through all this." - Luke said. "I probably did not anticipate the consequences."

\- Everything is alright. Penelope said. - It's not your fault.

"Emily wants to know if we're dating." - Luke said. "And I really hope we date."

\- We'll have to be professionals at work. Penelope said.

\- And we will. Luke said. "But outside of him we'll be the perfect lovers."

\- Go on, Romeo. Penelope said. "We go one step at a time, in time and in the right measure.

\- Certainly. Luke said. - Give me your hand.

\- For what? Penelope asked.

"I want to come into the room with you and take you in front of everyone." Luke replied. And with her head held high.

Luke took Penelope's hand and led her into the officers' room. They entered the room and everyone clapped.

"I thought you were never going to take over." - Rossi said.

"I'm happy to see you happy with you, Luke." - JJ said.

"You make a nice couple. Jack said. - A nice couple.

"I was sure you loved each other." Emily said. - But here at work I want less work and catch.

\- I'll be an exemplary professional. Penelope said.

\- Me too. Luke replied.

"Okay," Rossi said. - How about we go to a bar and celebrate? All of us.

"You pay the bill?" Jack asked.

\- Nothing too expensive staff. - Rossi said. - Nothing too expensive.

Luke took Penelope by the hand and led her to the bar where everyone was. The music was playing calm enough for Luke and Penelope to sit in a corner away from the others. They wanted to enjoy each other while martinis and red wines were handled by local baristas.

The team watched them out of the corner of their eye. They were happy together, one thing the team never imagined.

"Do you think they'll be happy?" Emily asked. - Given what each one has gone through. Especially her.

"They're already happy." - Matt said. - And they will always be happy because the soul of each one matches the one of the other.

"That's very poetic, Matt. Reid said.

"I think the drink is making me happy and poetic." - Matt said.

The staff continued to watch the two of them talking. It was lively conversation and they were happy.

They promised never to lie to each other unless it was necessary.

They were happy and safe. It was what really mattered.


End file.
